jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Angry Birds is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk travel to a newly discovered world called Bird Island. There, they meet three misfit birds-- Red, a bird with anger issues, Chuck, a jokester type of bird who can go very fast and Bomb, a big bird who has the power to "blow up". But when green pigs led by Leonard arrive on Bird Island, Red, Chuck, Bomb and the teams suspect that they're up to something. Trivia *Botley, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson and Pete will guest star in this. *DJ develops a rivalry with Chuck in this Adventure. *END CREDITS SONG: Friends (performed by Blake Shelton) *Last Laugh for Tonight: **Statler: I didn't like it. **Waldorf: Me neither. **(A bird gets launched from the slingshot and lands in their box) **Both: We loved it!!! We loved it!!! Scenes Mighty Eagle * Launching the Birds *Snowflake: *gets grabbed and put in the slingshot* Hey!!! What're you doing?! Don't launch me!!! I'm not even a bird!!! *Red: Hey, we need all the help we can get if we want to get our eggs back! *DJ: Hold on a sec! *grabs Snowflake's paw* You heard her! *(But before they could get off, DJ and Snowflake were sent flying by the slingshot) *Both: WHOOOAAAA!!! *Tammy: DJ!!!!! Snowflake!!!! *Tuffnut: wow, Look at them go. *Donald: Whoa! *Snowflake: *screams and crashes through a glass box, making the house on top of it crash and burn* *Ruffnut: *Whispers and praying* Please don't make it, please don't make it, please don't make it, *Looks at the Team members* hey, I can dream can I? *T-Bone: you sick woman.... *Razor: I'll say. *Xion: *looks through the telescope* She made it! And DJ too! *Tammy: They're alive?!?! *Xion: Yep. And they're all right. *Ruffnut: *Facepalms* *Hiccup: Good, who's next? *Rainbow Dash: Step aside, guys! These pigs are gonna learn not to mess with Rainbow Dash!!! *Scamper: You can fly though, Rainbow. You don't need a slingshot. *Applejack: *gets on the slingshot* I'm right behind ya, partner!! *Rainbow Dash: ...!! *smiles and nods* *Bomb: Ready?! *Chuck: Aim...... *Red: FIRE!!!!!!!!! *(Applejack is sent flying while Rainbow Dash quickly flies beside her. As they land, the two ponies take down some buildings and piggies) *Apple Bloom: Are they alright?! *Xion: *looking through a telescope* Yeah! * *Jeffrey: *on his communicator* How are we doing so far, Xion? *Xion: So far so good. But we're nowhere near the castle. *Jeffrey: Keep trying. We found Red and Chuck. *Xion: Aqua's getting ready to go next. *Jeffrey: Glad to hear that. *Xion: I hope mommy's gonna be okay... *Aqua: *gets herself on the slingshot* Aim for the castle, Terence! *Terence: *growls and pulls the Aqua back in the rubber band* *Aqua: Fire! *Terence: *launches Aqua* *(Aqua yells as she's sent flying to the castle and manages to make into the same window Red crashed into) *Xion: *sees this on her telescope* She's in!! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat